readyplayeronefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ready Player One (película)
Ready Player One es una película live-action de ciencia ficción y acción producida y dirigida por Steven Spielberg y escrita por Zak Penn y Ernest Cline, basada en la novela con el mismo nombre de Ernest Cline. La película está protagonizada por Tye Sheridan, Olivia Cooke, Ben Mendelsohn, T. J. Miller, Simon Pegg, y Mark Rylance. La película está situada en un mundo distópico, donde la población pasa la mayoría del tiempo en un videojuego de realidad virtual llamado OASIS. Cuando su fundador muere y deja su propiedad a la primera persona que encuentre un tesoro escondido jugando y resolviendo acertijos, se produce una carrera entre un joven y sus amigos, y una megacorporación malvada que quiere controlar OASIS por sí mismos. La película se estrenó en los Estados Unidos el 29 de marzo de 2018, por Warner Bros. Sinopsis En el año 2045, gran parte de los centros de población de la Tierra se han convertido en ciudades de barrios marginales debido a la superpoblación, la contaminación, la corrupción y el cambio climático. Para escapar de su desolación, las personas se involucran en el mundo de realidad virtual, OASIS, donde pueden participar en numerosas actividades para el trabajo, la educación y el entretenimiento. Wade Watts es un adolescente de Columbus, Ohio, que frecuenta OASIS e intenta ganar un juego creado recientemente por el fallecido creador del OASIS, James Halliday. Al ganador se le otorgará la propiedad total de OASIS y la fortuna de Halliday de 500 millones de dólares. Mientras Wade trabaja con varios amigos de OASIS para descubrir el tesoro, una corporación malvada dirigida por Nolan Sorrento, emplea a varios Sixers para tratar de descubrir el tesoro primero y tomar el control de OASIS por sí mismos. Producción Warner Bros. y De Line Pictures ganaron una subasta por los derechos de la novela Ready Player One de Ernest Cline en 2010, antes de que se publicara. Cline se estableció para escribir el guión de la película, que Donald De Line y Dan Farah producirían. Eric Eason reescribió el guión de Cline, y Zak Penn fue contratado para reescribir los borradores previos de Cline y Eason. Village Roadshow Pictures se embarcó para cofinanciar y coproducir la película con Warner Bros. Steven Spielberg se unió para dirigir y producir la película, que Kristie Macosko Krieger también produciría junto con De Line y Farah. Ready Player One es la primera película de acción y fantasía de Spielberg desde Las aventuras de Tintín a finales de 2011. Reparto Hubieron tres candidatas para el papel de Art3mis: Elle Fanning, Olivia Cooke y Lola Kirke; en septiembre de 2015 se le dio el papel a Cooke. Ben Mendelsohn fue seleccionado en la película para interpretar el papel villano como ejecutivo de una corporación basada en OASIS. Tye Sheridan fue confirmado para el papel principal de Wade a finales de febrero de 2016. A mediados de marzo de 2016, Simon Pegg entró para unirse al reparto en el papel de Ogden Morrow, cocreador del OASIS. Mark Rylance se unió al reparto como James Halliday, el creador de OASIS. En junio de 2016, T.J. Miller fue elegido para interpretar a un cazador de recompensas, Hannah John-Kamen fue elegida para un papel secundario no especificado, y el cantante y actor japonés Win Morisaki fue elegido como Toshiro Yoshiaki, también conocido como Daito. Rodaje La producción estaba programada para comenzar en julio de 2016. El guionista Zak Penn publicó un tweet el 1 de julio de 2016, que la primera semana de filmación se completó. En agosto y septiembre de 2016, se llevó a cabo la filmación en Birmingham, Inglaterra. La película está ambientada en Ohio. La filmación principal finalizó el 27 de septiembre de 2016. Post-producción Spielberg trabajó con Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) para supervisar los efectos visuales de la película y se reunió con ILM durante 3 horas, tres veces por semana. Él ha declarado que "esta es la película más difícil que he hecho desde Rescatando al soldado Ryan". Elenco *Tye Sheridan como Wade Watts / Parzival *Olivia Cooke como Samantha "Sam" Cook / Art3mis *Ben Mendelsohn como Nolan Sorrento / Sorrento *T. J. Miller como i-R0k8 *Simon Pegg como Ogden Morrow / Og *Mark Rylance como James Halliday / Anorak *Lena Waithe como Aech *Win Morisaki como Daito *Philip Zhao como Shoto *Hannah John-Kamen como F'Nale Zandor *Ralph Ineson como Rick *Mckenna Grace *Letitia Wright como Reb Referencias La película tiene muchas referencias a películas, videojuegos, series de TV y a muchas otras cosas, aquí se muestran las descubiertas hasta ahora. Videojuegos *'Roblox Event: PLAY IT NOW!Pac-Man/Ms. Pac-Man:' Se puede ver un sticker de las cerezas en el visor de Samantha. Se ve un sticker de Ms. Pac-Man en la motocicleta de Art3mis. En el sótano de Aech, hay una consola arcade de Pac-Man. *'Q*bert:' Un sticker de de Q*bert se puede ver en la camioneta de Wade. *'Joust:' El caballero montado en una avestruz aparece en la batalla final. Hay una consola arcade de Joust en el sótano de Aech. *'Space Invaders:' Un grafiti de unos alienígenas en una pared de ladrillos en Ohio. James Halliday usa una playera de Space Invaders. El visor de Wade tiene un sticker del logo de Space Invaders. *'Centipede:' Se puede ver un escorpión eliminando al caballero en el avestruz y llevando a su jinete. *'Street Fighter:' Se puede ver a Ryu caminando en la pista de OASIS. Blanka aparece en el club nocturno. Chun-Li y Sagat aparecen como civiles durante la batalla final. Algunos personajes de Street Fighter aparecen como stickers en el visor de Samantha. *'Battletoads:' Zitz, Rash y Pimple aparecen entre los civiles en la batalla final. *'Duke Nukem:' Duke Nukem es uno de los villanos derrotados por Aech en una batalla PvP. *'Tomb Raider:' Lara Croft aparece en un club nocturno y luego en la batalla final. *'Battleborn:' El Dragón, Toby y Ambra aparecen como civiles en la batalla final. Attikus, Benedict y Miko aparecen caminando. *'Mass Effect:' La versión masculina y la femenina de Shepard aparecen en el club nocturno y luego en la batalla final. *'Overwatch:' Se puede ver a Tracer y a Mercy en la batalla final. En el centro comercial hay un puesto de Overwatch. *'BloodRayne:' Se puede ver a Rayne brevemente junto a Lara Croft entre los civiles en la batalla final. *'Angry Birds:' Red y Bomb aparecen volando hacia la batalla en Oasis. El gigante de hierro usa una resortera para disparar a Parzival en la batalla final. *'Mortal Kombat:' Raiden, Cassie Cage, Kitana y Scorpion aparecen junto a los civiles en la batalla final. Sub-Zero y Johnny Cage aparecen caminando en la pista de Oasis. Se puede ver a Liu Kang siendo derrotado por Aech en una batalla PvP. Akihide tiene un sticker de Mortal Kombat en su playera. *'Halo:' Master Chief, un grupo de Spartans y un Sangheili aparecen en la batalla final. Cuando Aech está en la Zona PvP, está usando un Rifle de Asalto de Halo. Durante la batalla final, Parzival hace aparecer un Lanzacohetes M41 de Halo 1-3. Hay un puesto de Halo en el centro comercial. *'StarCraft:' Se puede ver caminando a un Protoss en Oasis, detrás de Hello Kitty y sus amigos. Se puede ver a Jim Raynor en una batalla PvP. Un Sectoid aparece detrás de Tracer, esperando en la fila. *'Devil May Cry:' Dante aparece entre los civiles en la batalla final. Parzival se parece mucho a Dante. *'Captain Commando:' El personaje principal aparece en la batalla final. *'The Legend of Zelda:' Link, Zelda y Ganondorf aparecen en la batalla final. *'Metroid:' Samus Aran aparece en la batalla final junto a los civiles, además de aparecer en el club nocturno bailando junto a Art3mis. *'BioShock:' Se puede ver un Big Daddy durante la batalla final. *'Final Fantasy VII:' Se puede ver a Cloud Strife en la batalla final. *'Bayonetta:' Se puede ver al personaje principal durante la batalla final. *'Mega Man:' Mega Man aparece brevemente en la batalla final. *'Super Mario Bros./Mario Kart:' Mario, Yoshi y Bowser se pueden ver en la batalla final. Luigi aparece conduciendo un kart en la pista. Aech menciona a Mario Kart mientras habla con Wade. *'Minecraft:' Herobrine y un Creeper aparecen en la batalla final brevemente. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' Sonic aparece brevemente en la batalla final, también se le puede ver en una fila, esperando. Hay un puesto de Sonic en el centro comercial. Knuckles aparece en el club nocturno. *'Fire Emblem:' Marth y Ike aparecen en el club nocturno y también en la batalla final. Corrin aparece entrando a un portal. *'Skylanders:' Gill Grunt, Drobot y Torch aparecen en la batalla final por un corto tiempo. Se puede ver a Blaster-Tron entrando por un portal. *'Kirby:' Kirby aparece brevemente durante la batalla final. *'Pokemon:' Se puede ver a Parzival tirando una Poké Ball al Batimóvil durante la carrera. *'Half-Life:' Se puede ver brevemente a Gordon Freeman durante la batalla final. *'God of War:' Kratos aparece en la batalla final. *'Tomb of Horrors:' Hay un gran sticker del logo del juego en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Aech. *'Uncharted:' Nathan Drake aparece brevemente durante la batalla final. *'Resident Evil:' Chris Redfield y Jill Valentine aparecen brevemente durante la batalla final. *'Donkey Kong:' Se puede ver a Donkey Kong en un póster en el cuarto de una chica. *'Star Fox:' Fox McCloud aparece en la batalla final por poco tiempo. *'Darkstalkers:' Se puede ver a Jedah Dohma y a Morrigan en la batalla final. *'Metal Gear Solid:' Solid Snake aparece brevemente en el club nocturno. *'F-Zero:' Captain Falcon aparece entrando al Blue Falcon en la pista de Oasis. *'Pikmin:' Olimar aparece en el club nocturno. *'Kid Icarus:' Se pueden ver a Pit y a Palutena durante la batalla final. *'Earthbound:' Se puede ver a Ness peleando con un Sixer en la batalla final. *'Punch-Out:' Se puede ver brevemente a Little Mac en la batalla final. *'Xenoblade Chronicles:' Shulk aparece en la batalla final. *'Five Nights at Freddy's:' En la Zona PvP hay una silueta de Nightmare Freddy. *'Shovel Knight:' El personaje principal aparece en Oasis. *'Monkey Ball:' Se puede ver a Ai Ai en la batalla final. *'NiGHTS:' El personaje principal aparece en la batalla final. *'Splatoon:' Las armas que usa Parzival en la batalla final están basadas en los Inklings. *'Portal:' GlaDos es mencionado por Aech durante la batalla final. *'Ghosts 'n Goblins:' Se puede ver a Firebrand volando. *'Final Fight:' Mike Haggar aparece brevemente en la batalla final. *'Strider:' Se puede ver a Strider Hiryu durante la batalla final. *'Dead Rising:' Frank West aparece brevemente caminando en Oasis. *'Soul Calibur:' Se puede ver a Ivy durante la batalla final. *'Bionic Commando:' Spencer aparece brevemente en el club nocturno. *'Dino Crisis:' Se puede ver a Regina en la batalla final. *'Okami:' Amaterasu aparece entrando a un portal. *'Fatal Fury:' Mai Shiranui aparece brevemente durante la batalla final. *'Crazy Taxi:' Se puede ver a B.D Joe en la pista entrando a su taxi. *'Dark Souls:' Un Mushroom Parent y un Mushroom Child se pueden ver brevemente entrando a Oasis. *'Gears of War:' Se puede ver brevemente a Locust en la batalla final y usan un Lancer en la batalla final contra mecha Godzilla. *'Borderlands:' Hay un puesto de Borderlands en el centro comercial. Películas * El Resplandor: 'La búsqueda de la segunda llave se centra en la inmersión en dicha película. *'El Gigante de Hierro: El Gigante de hierro aparece en la batalla final. *'Volver al futuro:' En el sótano de Aech está la Hoverboard de Hill Valley 2015. Art3mis hace una referencia a Marty McFly al salir del garaje de Aech. *'Akira:' Ar3mis conduce la motocicleta de Shotaro Kaneda. Cómics y literatura *'DC Comics:' La motocicleta de Art3mis tiene un sticker de la Mujer Maravilla. Deathstroke, Doctor Fate, Poison Ivy, Killer Frost, Mujer Maravilla, el Guasón y Harley Quinn aparecen en el club nocturno. Batman, Deadshot, Mujer Maravilla, Aquaman, Black Manta y Flash aparecen junto a los civiles en la batalla final. Superman y Robin aparecen derrotando a un Sixer. Escarabajo Azul se ve caminando al lado de Parzival en Oasis. Una persona en Ohio está usando una playera de Flash. Linterna Verde aparece siendo derrotado por Aech en una batalla PvP. Hawkman se ve múltiples veces en Oasis y luego en la batalla final. Wade menciona a Lex Luthor a Art3mis. *'Marvel Comics:' Peter Parker y Bruce Banner son mencionados por Parzival. Deadpool, Iron Man, Hulk, Spider-Man, Loki y Thanos se pueden ver junto a los civiles en la batalla final. Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón aparecen en el club nocturno. Scarlet Witch, Captáin América, Wolverine y el Doctor Doom aparecen persiguiendo a un Sixer. El Guantelete del Infinito aparece entre la basura de Aech. Magneto y Ultron aparecen entrando a uno de los portales. Se puede ver a la Avispa volando alrededor. *'El Señor de los Anillos:' Se puede ver a Gandalf en el club nocturno. Aech tiene un orco como avatar en OASIS. Se puede ver un troll en la batalla final entre los civiles. *'Harry Potter:' Se puede ver a Harry Potter en la batalla final. *'Olafo el vikingo:' Olafo aparece brevemente en el club nocturno. *'The Maze Runner:' Un Griever aparece en la batalla final. Thomas y Sonya aparecen en el club nocturno y también confrontando a Parzival para conseguir la primera llave. *'The Black Order:' Proxima Midnight y Corvus Glaive aparecen brevemente durante la batalla final. *'Lady Death:' Lady Death aparece en la batalla final. *'Los juegos del Hambre:' Se puede ver a Katniss Everdeen en la batalla final. *'Garfield:' Hay un sticker de Garfield dentro de la camioneta de Wade. *'Scott Pilgrim:' Se puede ver brevemente a Roxy Richter en la batalla final. Series de TV *'Los Simpson:' El Sedan de Homero y el Canyonero (Cañonero) aparecen en la pista de OASIS. Se puede ver a Bart, Lisa y Maggie durante un Flicksync del episodio La guerra secreta de Lisa Simpson. *'Padre de familia:' Brian Griffin aparece en el club nocturno. *'Knight Rider:' El DeLorean de Parzival está equipado con KITT. *'Mobile Suit Gundam:' Se puede ver a RX-78-2 Gundam en la batalla final. *'Batman (serie de 1966):' El batimóvil de este shop aparece entre los autos en la pista. *'Digimon: Digital Monsters:' Tai Kamiya y Agumon aparecen en el club nocturno. WarGreymon aparece en la batalla final. *'The Greatest American Hero:' El logo de Ralph Hinkley aparece como un sticker en la moto de Art3mis. *'Brigada A:' La camioneta de la Brigada A aparece en la pista. *'Meteoro:' El Mach 5 aparece entre los vehículos en la pista. *'Los padrinos mágicos:' Se puede ver brevemente a Cosmo durante la batalla final. *'Bob Esponja:' Bob Esponja aparece conduciendo el Cangremóvil junto a Patricio en la pista. *'Las Chicas Superpoderosas:' Bombón, Burbuja, Bellota y Mojo Jojo aparecen en la batalla final. *'Power Rangers:' El Megazord aparece brevemente en la batalla final. *'He-Man:' He-Man aparece durante la batalla final. Wade tiene una caja de almuerzo de He-Man. *'She-Ra:' Se puede ver a She-Ra en la batalla final. *'Alf:' En el sótano del entrenador de Aech hay un peluche de Alf. *'Phineas y Ferb:' Perry el ornitorrinco es mencionado por Wade. *'ThunderCats:' Parzival tiene un cinturón con el logo de los ThunderCats. Hay un grafiti de Snarf en una pared en Ohio. *'Voltron:' Yellow Lion, que es la pierna izquierda de Voltron aparece en la batalla final. *'Neon Genesis Evangelion:' Las Unidades Evangelion son visibles durante la batalla final. *'Gravity Falls:' Se puede ver a Bill Clave en la batalla final. *'Game of Thrones:' Jon Snow y Daenerys Targaryenaparecen en el club nocturno. *'Los Picapiedra:' Pedro Picapiedra se ve en un grafiti de una pared de Ohio. *'Naruto Shippudden:' Naruto aparece durante la batalla final. *'Dragon Ball Z:' Goku aparece durante la batalla final. *'Death Note:' Se puede ver a Ryuk durante la batalla final. *'¡Oye, Arnold!:' Wade menciona esta serie cuando dice la lista de sus favoritas. *'The Walking Dead:' Negan aparece durante la batalla final. *'Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D:' Ghost Rider aparece conduciendo su motocicleta en la pista. *'Stranger Things:' El Demogorgon aparece durante la batalla final. Se ve a Eleven entrando por un portal. *'Yoki Watch:' Se puede ver a Jibanyan durante la batalla final. *'Exosquad:' El Exotraje opuede verse entre la basura de Aech. *'Pinky y Cerebro:' Pinky y Cerebro aparecen como grafiti en una pared. *'Doctor Who:' La TARDIS aparece en OASIS y también como un sticker en la mochila de Wade. Un grupo de Daleks aparecen en la batalla final. *'Capitán Cavernícola y los Ángeles Adolescentes:'Se puede ver un grafiti del Capitán Cavernícola en una pared. *'Cowboy Bebop:' El Swordfish II aparece en uno de los pósters oficiales de Ready Player One. Una versión en miniatura del Swordfish II aparece sobre una mesa de trabajo entre la basura de Aech. *'Looney Tunes:' Marvin el Marciano aparece brevemente entrando a un portal. Hay un puesto de los Looney Tunes en el centro comercial. Pepe Le Pew y Penélope Kitty aparecen en el club nocturno. *'Yu-Gi-Oh!:' Se ve brevemente a Yami Yugi durante la batalla final. Seto Kaiba aparece como el avatar de un Sixer. *'Animaniacs:' Se ve a Slappy durante la batalla final. Yakko, Wakko y Dot aparecen en el centro comercial. *'Jem y los Hologramas:' Jem aparece en el club nocturno. *'Plaza Sésamo:' Abelardo y el Sr. Snufflepagus se ven caminando en OASIS. Supercoco aparece volando durante la batalla final. *'Almacén 13:' Una araña robot se ve muy similar a M.A.R.A. *'Attack on Titan:' Un titán aparece durante la batalla final. Música *'The Bee Gees:' Mientras Art3mis y Parzival hacen su rutina de danza, ponen "Stayin' Alive". *'Daft Punk:' "Lose Yourself to Dance" se escucha en el club nocturno. *'Stormzy:' "Big for Your Boots" está sonando durante una sesión de charla de Aech. *'Wham!:' "Wake Up Before You Go-Go" es el sonido de alarma de Wade. *'Micheal Jackson:' Parzival prueba vestirse como Michael Jackson antes de irse al club nocturno. *'Prince:' Antes de irse al club nocturno, Parzival prueba vertirse como Prince. *'Pink Floyd:' Unos martillos marchando se pueden ver durante la batalla final. *'Duran Duran:' Antes de irse al club nocturno, Parzival prueba vestirse como Duran Duran. *'Hatsune Miku:' Miku aparece en el club nocturno. *'Buckaroo Banzai:' Parzival se viste como Buckaroo en el club nocturno. *'Devo:' El bartender del club nocturno usa un sombrero Devo. Vídeos Archivo:READY PLAYER ONE - Trailer 1 - Oficial Warner Bros. Pictures| Archivo:READY PLAYER ONE - Trailer 2 - Oficial Warner Bros. Pictures| Galería Pósters Archivo:Poster Ready Player One.jpg Archivo:Poster2 Ready Player One.jpg Archivo:Poster3 Ready Player One.jpg Archivo:Wallpaper Ready Player One.jpg RP1-JB-01221r.4060ad1b.jpg RP1-JB-02140r.09c27155.jpg RP1-JB-02330-2r.2965f832.jpg RP1-JB-03046r.b4e7b20b.jpg Personajes RPO_Character_PARZIVAL_VERT_DOM.jpg|Parzival RPO_Character_ARTEMIS_VERT_DOM.jpg|Artemis RPO_Character_AECH_VERT_DOM.jpg|Aech RPO_Character_DIATO_VERT_DOM.jpg|Diato RPO_Character_ANORAK_VERT_DOM.jpg|Anorak RPO_Character_SHO_VERT_DOM.jpg|Sho RPO_Character_SORRENTO_VERT_DOM.jpg|Sorrento